1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
Some conventional semiconductor devices include a plurality of semiconductor elements connected in parallel with each other. A semiconductor device of this conventional type has a ferrite core inserted in a wire between a branch of a module gate wire and a gate pad of each insulated gate bipolar transistor (“IGBT”) element.